A Night of No Drinking
by CallMeBree
Summary: This is what happens when my friends request a super hot, detailed threesome between Xaldin, Luxord, and Xigbar. Warning and disclaimer inside. Yaoi, boyxboyxboy, lemon, and kinda PWP. Xaldin and Luxord decide to set Xigbar up just to screw with his head and other things...


A/N:  
I wrote this mostly for my friend Domo.. She requested a detailed Xaldin fic and I'm really not used to dealing with the more burly, manly men -typically writes for Mello and Matt and L and Light and Axel and Demyx and Zexion and Sebastian and Claude and Tamaki and Kyoya and Fred and George- you get the picture. However, I find that I can do a lot more with Xaldin, seeing as well... You'll see. This is the product of me being unable to choose between Xigbar or Luxord as Xaldin's partner. Enjoy!

Warning: this contains a heavy yaoi threesome which means guy on guy on guy and cussing and a mention of alcohol.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise.

Third Person POV

"Xaldin? Dude! Where are you?" Xigbar called, wandering down the blank halls in The Castle That Never Was.  
Suddenly a hand gripped the back of his coat and pulled him into the room behind him.  
"Fucking Christ!" Xigbar shouted, turning his guns on whoever pulled him in before lowering them with a sigh of relief. "Geez Xaldin, warn a guy next time."  
"Why? Did I scare you?" Xaldin said in his thick accent, grasping the Shooter's wrists as he forced him against the wall. He growled, a heated gaze meeting Xigbar's stunned expression.  
Stunned slowly turned into a smirk and Xigbar quickly freed his grasp from Xaldin's, placing his hands on his chest.  
"I was coming to tell you Luxord's alcohol stores have been replenished, but if you have better plans than drinking and gambling with the Brit, do tell." While Xigbar was being honest about his initial motives, talking was more of a distraction so his traveling hands went unnoticed by the Lancer.  
Slowly Xigbar's fingers brushed Xaldin's ear, earning him a deep groan of approval. Xigbar was ecstatic Xaldin had sensitive ears, so easily manipulated.

Xigbar's thoughts were suddenly cut off when two strong hands gripped his wrists and forced them on either side of his head, sufficiently pinning him to the wall again.  
"Not this time, Xigbar." Xaldin's forceful mouth was on his in a heated fervor, Xigbar gasped slightly and hurriedly kissed the Lancer back, struggling against his vice grip, needing to touch him.  
Xaldin's tongue explored his mouth, making Xigbar tense with need.  
"That... Is a lot better than what I had planned for tonight." A british accent caused both the brunettes to tense and glare over at the blond for interrupting.  
"Dude, don't cock block me." Xigbar narrowed his yellow eye at Luxord who was in the middle of taking off his shirt.  
"Xigbar, let's hear the man out." Xaldin smiled, this night did indeed look promising.  
Luxord lazily waltzed over to the two in mid make-out. Xigbar's breath caught in his throat.  
"Lux, I didn't know you had your nipples pierced." Xigbar was highly impressed, allowing his gaze to go further down to see he also had a spiked barbell in his belly button.  
"I like piercings." Luxord smirked, casually running a finger over Xaldin's heavily pierced ear.  
Xaldin caught the blond's eyes in a needy stare before he hooked his fingers into Luxord's waistband, pulling his body to him before dominating the blond's mouth with a growl of need. Xaldin's tongue skimmed over Luxord's tongue ring.  
Luxord panted as Xaldin released him, realizing his hand was entangled in the Lancer's long hair.  
"Only one request. Can we move this to the bed?" Luxord's pale eyebrow quirked as he begrudgingly looked away from his captor and towards the bed.  
Quickly all three men found themselves on the bed, on their knees.  
Luxord pulled Xigbar over to him, passionately capturing his lips in a kiss. Xaldin's hands came to rest on Xigbar's hips from behind after unclasping Xigbar's hair, letting it fall down his back.  
"God Xig, your hair is so fucking long." Xaldin spoke, moving the long locks over Xigbar's shoulder, pressing the front of his body to the back Xigbar's, feeling the tight muscles underneath the Organization coat. Slowly, his hands groped the smaller man's body, making Xigbar moan into Luxord's mouth. Finally Xaldin found the zipper to his coat, letting it fall off the Shooter's shoulders.

Luxord pulled away from Xigbar and began attacking his neck with bites and licks, bringing one of Xigbar's free hands to the clasp on the Gambler's pants.  
While Xigbar worked off Luxord's pants, Xaldin worked off Xigbar's. As the pants fell to the ground, both pairs of hands stopped and all three smirked.  
"Commando? Both of you?" Xaldin chuckled which brought his both his partner's eyes to his still fully clothed form.  
Xig and Lux looked at each other for a moment before silently deciding something, each getting on either side of Xaldin, pulling his braided hair and dreadlocks so the man had to expose his neck before kissing down his tan skin in unison. Luxord's hands already pulling the zipper down Xaldin's coat which Xaldin shrugged off, thoroughly enjoying the hot mouths of his closest friends making dark marks on his skin.  
"Damn Xaldin. Does Lancing give you all this or do you spend hours in the gym?" Luxord questioned, his hands running over Xaldin's arms and bare chest.  
"A bit of both." Xaldin smirked.  
Xigbar slowly licked Xaldin's pert, dark bud before sucking lightly. Xaldin gasped and hardly had time to react before Luxord was doing the same to it's twin.  
"Lux... Xig!" Xaldin moaned, closing his eyes tightly as the talented men worked him.  
Twin kisses led down his happy trail, a mouth pausing to dip a tongue in his navel before two pairs of hands rushed to get confining leather off of Xaldin.  
Luxord's hand ghosted over Xaldin's still trapped member, causing the Dragoon to groan shifting his hips towards the Brit's wandering hand.  
Xigbar unclasped Xaldin's pants and pulled them down agonizingly slow leaving only deep, royal blue boxers covering his very evident arousal.  
Luxord leaned forward, nipping Xaldin's hip, dragging his tongue across the dark skin just above the waist band of his boxers. Xigbar mirrored these movements until II and X's tongues met midway.  
Xigbar leaned into the Brit and roughly kissed him, his hand cupping Xaldin's still clothed member. The Gambler allowed Xigbar's tongue entry only to suck on it lightly, causing him to gasp and tighten his grip on Xaldin.

"Fuck! Get these boxers off." Xaldin spoke, extremely turned on by watching his two friends make out.  
Xigbar nipped at Luxord's bottom lip as they separated, amazed by how soft and full the blond's lips were.  
As Luxord inched down the blue material, Xigbar pushed Xaldin's thighs apart, allowing room for him and the blond. Luxord slowly ran his fingernails up the tender inside of Xaldin's thighs, causing him to shudder and throw his head back against the pillow.  
What caught the Lancer off guard was the heat of two moist mouths on his erect cock.  
"Mmmm... Xaldin if I had known you were so thick and long, we would have done this a lot sooner." Luxord's lustful eyes looked up at Xaldin's pleasure ridden face.  
"C'mon Lux, like I would let you find out and steal away my bed buddy?" Xigbar laughed, his hand lazily stroking Xaldin's rock hard length.  
Luxord brushed Xigbar's hand away, slowly licking up the underside of his member.  
"H-hh... Luxord..." Xaldin panted, running a hand through the man's short blond hair. The blond fully appreciated Xaldin's heady taste and the overwhelmingly erotic way his cock was pulsating against his tongue. As Luxord tried his hardest to deep throat the man, he could only get it half way in before he couldn't take anymore. He swallowed, Xaldin cried out at the intense tightness contracting around his cock. Xigbar began to lick around the base, covering what Lux couldn't reach with a skilled tongue before sliding it along Xaldin's balls, smirking as he felt Xaldin's body tense with pleasure.  
It wasn't long before Xaldin was pushing the two men off, although he was definitely enjoying getting blown by two such attractive men, he didn't want to end the night that way.  
"Xigbar, get on all fours. Lux, you get at the top of the bed." Xaldin ordered, pulling Xigbar up by his midsection.  
"What? No way am I bottoming!" Xigbar glared at the bigger man.  
Luxord put two fingers under Xigbar's chin, lifting his face so he could see the man.  
"I think you're in no position to argue." Luxord purred, tucking a stand of hair behind Xigbar's ear.  
Xigbar was about to come back with a snarky argument when he felt two lubed fingers shove into his ass.  
"Damn! What did I say about warning me, Xaldin?" Xigbar turned his head, his hair falling in his face but he was still able to see Xaldin with a devious smirk on his face through the black and silver strands.  
"I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously when you whip your hair around like that." Xaldin added a finger, thrusting his fingers in till he was knuckle deep.

"D-don't..." Xigbar moaned, his yellow eye catching Xaldin's.  
"Don't what?" Xaldin smiled, his fingers stretching and curling inside him.  
"Don't prepare me." Xigbar said, pulling Xaldin's large hands away from him.  
Xaldin quirked an eyebrow, this was new. Perhaps the addition of Luxord brought the hidden masochist out of Xigbar. Xaldin still applied a generous amount of lube to his painfully hard member, not wanting the uncomfortable feeling of going dry.  
A shudder of excitement ran down Xigbar's spine when he finally felt the tip of Xaldin's thick tip press against his entrance.  
He pushed in slowly, relishing the hot tightness. He repeatedly pushed in and out slowly, allowing Xigbar to get accustomed to his size. Xigbar moaned, arching his back slightly.  
"You like that?" Xaldin purred, pushing into Xigbar again.  
"Fuck! Yes!" Xigbar pushed back against Xaldin's cock, wishing he would hurry up and do something.  
Xaldin's hand came down and collided with Xigbar's ass, causing the man to moan.  
"Did I say you could move, you little whore? I think he needs to be punished Luxord." Xigbar opened his eye to see Luxord's hard length in front of his face.  
"I couldn't agree more, luv." Luxord pushed the tip of his member against Xigbar's mouth which Xigbar obediently opened. At first Xigbar's tongue only played with the tip, relishing in the salty taste. He licked and sucked the sensitive head, occasionally letting his tongue dip into the slit, causing Luxord to buck slightly into his superior's mouth.  
"Xaldin... I'm... tired of his hair... getting in the way. Would you... hold it for me?" Luxord said in between soft gasps.  
Xaldin bent over Xigbar's muscular form, causing Xigbar to hum in approval as Xaldin's thick member was buried deeper inside him. The Dragoon gathered his hair in one hand, pulling it up roughly, making Xigbar's back arch and head lift to keep his hair from being ripped out.  
"Much better." Luxord purred, glad for the new angle of Xigbar's mouth. He snapped his hips, forcing the glaring man to deep throat him. Xaldin slowly pulled out and pushed into Xigbar, bending down to breathe in his ear.

"Who knew you were such a masochist... I should have figured it out sooner, especially with all these scars." On the last word Xaldin's hand that wasn't firmly holding Xig's hair traced over the deep scaring that ran down the man's back, an audible moan came from Xigbar. Luxord began fucking the Shooter's mouth, all Xigbar could do was keep sucking. Xaldin sat back up on his knees, his free hand wrapping around Xigbar's hip to grasp his weeping cock. Both Luxord and Xaldin deeply turned on by the sight of each other fucking the man in front of them. Luxord moaned and started thrusting faster into his friend's mouth. Luxord looked down and possibly the most erotic sight he ever had the pleasure of seeing, Xigbar positioned right between his thighs as messy drops of saliva and precum leaked down the man's hollowed cheeks. He let out another moan, swearing he was going to come undone just from looking at him.  
"Y'know, I think Xigbar's been very good. Poor chap deserves a treat." Luxord said, pulling out of Xigbar's mouth, fighting back an urge to thrust back into his kiss swollen lips. Xaldin pulled out of Xigbar, curious as to where Luxord was going with this. "I've always liked your eye patch." Luxord traced the strap of Xigbar's eye patch with a single finger before running a hand through the loose hair around his scarred face.  
"I knew you were kinky, dude." Xigbar laughed.  
Xigbar pushed himself back onto his knees, quirking an eyebrow at Luxord who was getting on his hands and knees in front of Xigbar, spreading his legs slightly.  
"Lube?" Xigbar quickly asked Xaldin, his eyes devouring the sight of Luxord so willingly bent over for him. As he lubed his fingers and prepared Luxord, exploring his silk heat with his prying, stretching fingers, Xaldin pushed back into Xigbar. He placed a hand on his hips and slowly began to tease Xigbar's prostate, Xigbar cried out...  
"Fuck me harder, please. Fuck me… Fuck me. Do it, Xaldin!"  
Xaldin wanted nothing more than to fuck Xigbar raw, but he stayed calm, keeping a slow steady rhythm. He pushed in deep, then pulling out and waiting, teasing his partner who groaned for him to push back into him.

"Are... you... ready Lux?" Xigbar panted between moans, running his hands down the Brit's slightly tanned back, admiring the taut muscles of his shoulders and back.  
Luxord nodded his consent.  
Xigbar pushed into the blond's heat, groaning at the blissful tightness swallowing his cock.  
Xaldin pulled all the way out and thrust roughly back in, causing Xigbar to push farther into Luxord.  
Xaldin growled with satisfaction as he began to fuck his superior. Each heavy roll of Xaldin's hips echoed through Xigbar into Luxord.  
"Fuck yes... Xaldin!" Xigbar moaned.  
"Faster!" Luxord demanded.  
Xaldin complied readily, plunging deeper and faster into Xigbar. Pleased with having two moaning, horny men beneath him.  
"T-that's it.. Ah! Yes!" Luxord arched his back, screaming as he came into Xigbar's hand. His body tensing, toes curling as Xaldin's thrusts still pistoning Xigbar's length deep inside of him.  
"Damn Lux!" Xigbar moaned, Luxord's muscle spasming over his cock. Xaldin growled feeling heat growing and curling in the pit of his stomach. He pulled Xigbar up by his hair, his chest firmly pressed to Xigbar's back as he thrusted up into the man.  
Xigbar's brow creased, crying out as Xaldin fucked him at a different angle, destroying his prostate. Xaldin nipped and sucked on Xigbar's back, his free hand going to Xigbar's cock, pumping it fast with a vice grip.  
"Xaldin! Please, oh God!" Xigbar moaned, unable to do anything but beg for release as the pleasure curled in the pit of his stomach.  
"Come with me Braig..." Xaldin purred in his ear, thrusting hard one last time before releasing into Xigbar. Xigbar arched his back, coming into Xaldin's hand. Collapsing onto his hands. Xaldin maneuvered the two worn men so he was between them, his arms behind his head as Luxord and Xigbar rested on either side of him. Sheets covering their lower halves.  
"Wow. That was hot. You're a beast, Xaldin." Luxord's heavy breath brought Xaldin's mind out of his satisfied daze.

"Yeah, we should do this more often." Xigbar moved closer to Xaldin, Luxord did the same.  
"You mean we should set up Xigbar more often? Then yes, I agree." Xaldin chuckled, and everything clicked for Xigbar. Why he was sent to look for Xaldin and why Luxord just happened to appear.  
"That's fucked up." Xigbar yawned, too pleased to give a fuck.  
The two men fell asleep curled next to Xaldin quickly, Xaldin smiled. This had been a good night, indeed.


End file.
